


Ponderings Of A Prince

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby thinks on the changes in his life and his changing feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponderings Of A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Labyrinth.

Lots of things had changed in his life in the last few years, some things for the better, others he wasn't too sure how to feel about. Toby was eighteen years old, and for the last three years his life had taken turns that he had never expected. As a child growing up he had enjoyed the lands and realms of fantasy, but he had never imagined that he would ever live the type of life that was written about in fairy tales. His fifteenth birthday had changed that though, when a mysterious man had appeared in his bedroom, telling him of a land of which he was King and he Toby was a Prince.

At first Toby had been unsure, the man in front of him was claiming to be a magical being from one of his sister's story books, and that he had named Toby his heir, something he wasn't sure was possible. Toby had told him as much, explaining that they had never met so Toby couldn't be his heir, his disbelief was suspended just after that when the king Jareth summoned a crystal and threw it at him. In that moment he remembered his time with the other man, memories from the mind of a child, and he knew that the man in front of him was telling the truth.

Toby had refused to just leave, his parents were dead, but Sarah was still alive and his guardian, he couldn't just vanish on her. In the end Jareth had agreed that it wouldn't be fair to completely separate the siblings, Sarah had given him Toby in the first place, so Toby was allowed frequent contact with his sister. Jareth wouldn't allow her into the Underground though, he was still bitter about her defiance.

Over the next three years Toby had begun to learn what he would need to know to rule the Goblin Kingdom, and how to perform his duties as the King's heir. He loved his lessons with Jareth, but something had always been odd between them, Jareth trying to act like his father. Toby had had a father though, and even though he was the man's heir, replacing his father with Jareth seemed wrong. He had explained this to the Monarch and Jareth had stopped trying to be a paternal figure to him, instead they became good friends.

In the last year or so things had begun to change yet again, he had finally worked out why it had seemed wrong to him for Jareth to treat him like a son. It was a concept that both thrilled and terrified him, he knew that what he had realised could change everything completely. He could lose his sister, he wasn't stupid he knew what she felt despite her protestations otherwise, he could lose Jareth's friendship, he could lose a lot of things. The one thing that he knew that he had already lost though was his heart, his mind had taken a while to realise it and catch up, but he was completely infatuated with the Goblin King.


End file.
